


just one more day (after forever)

by byungari



Category: I.O.I (Band), IZONE (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I'll add tags as we go, Multi, and i'll only be tagging romantic relationships hi, this is a drabble dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: drabble dump centered around wanna one, i.o.i., iz*one, and other produce101/produce48 trainees!





	just one more day (after forever)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'll be posting random drabbles here bc i have so many plots in my head but no time to write them all so this is the best i could do dlakjfsdkjsd
> 
> some of them may or may not be developed into actual fics later but we'll see about that
> 
> enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> person a: my significant other has to be of the highest standard
> 
> person b: *trips over their own feet, bumps into a lamp post and apologizes to it*
> 
> person a: i want that one

“So, how was the competition?” Hyunmin asked while watching Jihoon look over the notes of the lessons he missed the past couple of days.

“It was good.” Jihoon shrugged. “So, did I miss anything interesting while I was gone?”

Haknyeon hummed in thought, leaning back so that his chair tipped backwards. “We had a pop quiz in history that everyone failed, but you probably don’t need to take it.”

“Lucky bitch,” Yoojung murmured and glared at Jihoon, eliciting laughter from everyone.

Jihoon grinned at the thought of not having to take the pop quiz. Sohye had already warned him about the pop quiz, so he had studied a little on plane ride back to Korea. “Anything else?”

“We got a new student,” Yena piped up, leaning forward with her chin on her hands with a wicked grin. “He’s cute.”

“Oh, please,” Hyunmin scoffed and gave Jihoon a teasing look. “We all know that Mr. Park Jihoon has the highest standards known to man. Who knows if the new kid will be able to meet them.”

Everyone burst out into laughter, including Jihoon, who shook his head. “My standards are _not_ that high—”

“You rejected both Minhyun sunbae _and_ Seongwoo sunbae,” Doyeon pointed out with raised eyebrows. “They’re like, _the_ ideal type for so many people.”

“So, what if I—” Jihoon started to protest, but he was interrupted by someone opening the classroom door before tripping over his own feet and falling face down onto the floor. He got up, dusted himself off, then promptly bumped into one of the desks.

“Oh, sorry—wait.” The newcomer turned red at having apologized to an inanimate object, and he slipped down into his seat with red ears.

“You’re an idiot,” Jihoon heard Mina tell the newcomer. “The biggest idiot to walk on Earth.”

“Shut up,” the newcomer hissed.

Haknyeon chuckled and nodded towards the newcomer. “That’s the newcomer. His name is Park Woojin.” He turned to Jihoon, only to find said boy staring at Woojin with star-struck eyes. “Um.”

“Holy shit.” Yoojung’s eyebrows shot up. “No way. Is this it?”

“What did you say his name was?” Jihoon wisely ignored Yoojung’s quips and turned to Haknyeon with wide eyes. “Park Woojin?”

Haknyeon was too busy gaping at Jihoon in shock, and so Jihoon turns to the rest of the group.

“Well?” he demanded. The love of his life had just walked into the door, and his friends were being no help, dammit.

Yena and Sohye burst out into laughter and Yena manages to choke out a, “Yes, his name is Park Woojin,” before Jihoon shot up from his seat and sauntered over to where Woojin was arguing with Mina.

“Hi,” Jihoon introduced himself with a bright smile. “I’m Jihoon. You must be Woojin, the new student.”

Woojin stared at Jihoon a little dumbly before Mina poked his side, causing him to wince. “Oh, uh, yeah. That’s me. The new student. Woojin. Hi.”

Jihoon grinned. “You’re cute.” He picked up the pen sitting on Woojin’s desk and scribbled a string of numbers on the margins of Woojin’s notes. “That’s my number. You should text me later. Bye!”

He skipped off, leaving Woojin to stare down at the numbers in disbelief and Mina staring at Jihoon with raised eyebrows.

“Well,” Mina said. “That’s one hell of a way to start off your day. I can’t believe someone as dumb as you just got Park Jihoon’s number.”

“What,” Woojin whispered. “What just happened.”

“Love, Woojin. _Love_ happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love 2park and the 99-liners from produce series dont u
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


End file.
